


Moira's High-school Experiences

by Melissalovesklaine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Teen Angst, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissalovesklaine/pseuds/Melissalovesklaine
Summary: Come read the adventure of Moira and Sigma both being in high school. One a Freshman the other a Senior. There's something darker that each of them is hiding from each other that they will sooner or later discover.





	Moira's High-school Experiences

Moira walked down the halls of the school. She was a freshman. Her red hair was in a messy style and she could care less about it. She had her book bag on her shoulder and a few books in her arms. 

She had a resting bitch face as she walked. She didn't like people in general. This being her first day as well didn't help. She would gladly snap at anyone to let them know not to mess with her. She adjusted her books as she walked around before classes to make sure to mark everything out. Unlike many of her other peers she actually cared about her grades. Good grades meant more knowledge. Good grades also meant the ability to get a into a good college. 

Moira wasn't the girly girl like all the other girls in class were. She didn't like the uniform policy this school had either. Instead of a black skirt, she wore a pair of black slacks. She wore a white undershirt with the school uniform jacket over it. There was something she disliked about having her legs exposed. For shoes, she wore tennis shoes. They weren't the Micheal Jordans or Vans everyone around was wearing. They were a cheap pair. 

As she kept on her way she felt someone slam into her causing her to fall and drop all of her books. "Can't you watch where you're going you absolute lunatic?" She spat at the freshman boy who was on a skateboard riding down the hall. He had ignored her. She gave a sigh looking at her books scattered across the hall along with pens and pencils from her pencil case. 

"Are you alright?" A voice asked from behind her and a cold hand clamped onto her shoulder.

Moira turned her head eyes a little wide. She saw a boy who looked to be a senior. She brushed the hand off of her. That hand shouldn't be so cold. She knew that already. "What do you want?" She asked seemingly a little angry. 

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." The boy said looking concerned. 

"I don't need your sympathy" She hissed beginning to gather her things back up. 

"Well at least allow me to help you" The boy began helping her with her pens and pencils grabbing them easily throughout the hallway.

Moira bit her tongue. She didn't need help but it wasn't like she was going to deny it either. Classes were going to start soon and if she didn't get help picking her stuff up she'd surely be late. She gave a sigh stacking the books back in the right order. 

"My name is Siebren by the way" He said with a charming smile. The pens and pencils picked up and the pencil box closed as he handed it to her. Then the bell rang. "Oh! The bell. Could I by chance know you're name?" He seemed charming when he spoke. His eyes had a slight glint to it.

Moira blinked looking up at him. She didn't feel the need to tell him off. "it's Moira." She said picking up her stack. 

"Well Moira I'll see you around" Siebren said with a smile and a wave.

Moira blinked as Siebren walked away. What the hell was that. She would usually tell people to go fuck themselves. She felt a little funny too. Just a little dizzy. She shook her head and walked to class.

Moira stepped into her class. She was in the advanced classes due to her GPA being perfect throughout her middle school. The school she was currently going to was high class. Her brain got her here and she was lucky because of it. Her parents couldn't afford to get her here and she was bitter because everyone here seemed to be prestigious or stuck-up. 

She looked around the room. "Sign in and find your seats, please. Names are on the desks." The teacher of the class said and then stopped Moira. "Are you sure you're in the right class?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Moira was still a bit short. She hadn't grown to her full height and she looked like a 12-year-old. 

"Yes sir," she said pulling a schedule out of a book on top and handing it to the teacher. The teacher then nodded and handed the schedule back to Moira. Moira sighed as she went to find her desk. She dropped her things off at the desk in the middle of the room. This room had 3 rows of 2 desks pushed together. That meant partner work. She shrugged that off. She'd likely do most of the work herself to make sure her partner didn't mess it up. She walked up to the front of the room to sign her name in the book. 

The book was where the teachers looked to take attendance. It saved time that way. If a student was late or didn't sign they'd be marked absent. 

After signing the book Moira then moved to sit down at her desk. She had to move her large stack of books under her chair and hang her bag on the back of her chair. She pulled a pen and pencil from her pencil box and put them on the inside of the wooden desk so they wouldn't fall out. She then waited for the class to start. 

The bell rang again and she saw the empty desk next to her. She got curious and looked at the name tag on it. "Siebren" is what it said. Oh MY God she thought. Is that the same boy from earlier?

Sure enough a few moments later the dark-haired senior all but ran into the room. "Sorry professor I got lost?" He seemed a little nervous and held eye contact with the teacher. The teacher kept the state up for a bit but then waved it off. "You're excused for today but don't be late again," the teacher said. "Your seat is next to the young ginger," The teacher said as he finished taking attendance.

Moira looked a little offended at being called a young ginger. She rolled her eyes and put her elbow on her desk. She was desperately hoping she wouldn't be stuck like this all year.

Siebren was quick to make it to his desk next to Moira. "Well Moira I wonder how we got into the same class" he seemed a little surprised about the fact this new face had made it in. "Are you someone who transferred from a different school district?" He asked. 

"You know you shouldn't talk in class. Some of us want to learn." Moira said completely ignoring the questions not bothering to even look at Siebren. 

"Ouch that hurts." Siebren held a hand to his heart feigning to be heartbroken. Other then that he quieted down and paid attention in class. 

In this school work was handed out on the first day. You were expected to behave and use basic comment sense on how to act in a classroom. The worksheet was handed out. It was of the work from the year before. Easily 11th grade studies. The teacher had to make sure you knew the material before he taught it in class. Moira was the first one done. She had pulled out another book and began too read.

The professor noticed this and every other kid was on the first few questions. He stood up from his desk and walked over to Moira. "Why aren't you doing the assignment?" He questioned.

"I've already finished," she said dryly. Siebren had looked over being part of the kids on the first few questions. He, of course, knew the answers he was just acting because he cared about how others viewed him. Moira did not.

"Alright, freshman, if I check it will every answer be correct then." The teacher asked a raised eyebrow. 

Moira gave a nod. "If there's even one wrong question then you can personally send me to the office for defiance" she said up from her book a bored expression on her face.

The teacher nodded pulling a red pen out of his polo shirt. He began checking the paper. The look on his face was shocked as it was revealed she hadn't missed a single one. Moira would happily admit she was a smart ass. "You got lucky this time freshman. I suggest you lose that attitude of yours as well" the teacher said in a threat. Moira rolled her eyes going back to her book.

Siebren looked over his eyes blinking at her. "You're a freshman?" He said quietly. 

"Yes, I am. Do you have an issue with it?" She asked her expression seemingly daring him to say anything against it. 

"No no of course not" Siebren began "It's just-"

"Then focus on your work and leave me alone. Can't you see I'm reading?" She asked glaring at him. 

Siebren closed his mouth and gave a small sigh going back to his work.


End file.
